


Wax and Wane

by swdmamms



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Complete, NSFW, Smut, gender neutral MC/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swdmamms/pseuds/swdmamms
Summary: Solomon teaches MC of a new type of magic that they can use to get the attention of the person they're interested in. He didn't tell them just how strong the magic would be, or that it would affect them too. (Different chapters include different kinks, I'm learning how to best tag/label them.)
Kudos: 54





	1. Introduction

MC goes to Solomon to lament that the guy they like doesn’t seem to notice them lately. He has a solution. Using some lesser-known magic, Solomon provides them with a spell that should help. 

With Solomon’s instructions beside them, MC sat on the floor of their room. They struck a match and lit the magician’s luring candle, giving it their best shot. 

They tensed up for a moment as they finished the spell, looking around to see if anything was different yet. About to give up, they reread Solomon’s notes. Unsure if they had messed something up, they figured they would just turn in, but followed the instructions to keep the candle burning. 

As they drifted off to sleep, the candle burned stronger and brighter, the spell fully activating. In his room, the demon in question stirred awake, sensing something was going on. They sat up in bed, feeling drawn to MC’s room and they flushed. 

They had been avoiding MC a little bit the past few days, worried they were getting their hopes up about a potential relationship with them. They were eventually meant to return to the Human World and he would be left behind with a broken heart. Sure, it was possible for MC to learn summoning magic, but they would have to get bored of performing a ritual every time they wanted to see him. 

Still… the desire to head to their room persisted. They may be getting their hopes up, but it felt like MC wanted them to show up. At this hour they would be asleep, what was the harm in checking in?


	2. Lucifer's Lure

Though he may be the avatar of pride, he was not too proud to get out of bed and follow this sudden calling to MC’s door. He felt… odd as he got up, choosing to forgo his robe and walk the halls barefoot. He didn’t even care if his brothers caught him wearing nothing but his silk pajama bottoms, he was just drawn to the door.

The closer he got, the thicker the air seemed to feel. It was overwhelming as he tried to swallow it down, panting slightly. A thin layer of sweat was covering his skin, his head swimming as he gripped the doorknob. He tried to push the door open, growing frustrated and dropping his forehead to rest against the wood. He could hardly think anymore, normally that would concern him but now he just needed to get inside.

A little bit of effort and the door opened up. It hadn’t been locked but once he had gotten it open, a rush of clarity hit him and he could breathe again. He opened his eyes to see MC’s room but the aura of the place was different.

His relief didn’t last long as he glanced around the room to find the source of this change. The moment he saw MC asleep in their bed, he felt overwhelmed once more. For a brief moment, his rationality argued for him to leave before he was unable to control himself against this- what if he did something he would regret? What if he did something they didn’t want? He could never forgive himself.

MC hummed quietly as they tried to find their voice. They had been surprised to find Lucifer standing in their doorway, hand still on the doorknob. He was only half-dressed, his hair hanging loose in his face as he stood there, his chest rising and falling as he shone with sweat. Before they could ask him if he was okay, an involuntary shiver wracked through their body. A moan followed, shocking them with how the air itself seemed to be affecting them.

They pushed themselves up, resting on their elbows as they looked back to Lucifer. Their moan had caught his attention and his gaze was locked on them. He looked ready to devour them which only excited them further.

MC would have likely felt guilty, maybe they were making Lucifer do something he didn’t want to do, but right now all they needed was _him_.

“Lucifer.” They breathed, needing their blankets off of them in an instant. The spell had been much more powerful than they realized but all they could do was face the magic now.

Their head was swimming, their body begging for his touch. Their back arched up off the bed, their hands roaming to find some relief as they called out for him again, “Lucifer, need you.”

There was a sharp pop as he closed his fist even tighter around the doorknob, releasing and leaving the mangled knob behind him as he approached their bed with long strides.

In an instant all they knew were hands on their body, their clothes discarded and his lips on their neck. He knelt on the bed, pulling their hips to bring them right up against him. Every touch sent electricity through their body and they were hardly able to focus as he kissed them like his life depended on it.

They sucked in a hard breath, crying out as Lucifer sucked their neck and chest, leaving speckled marks across their skin. Their hands scrambled for something to hold as every touch seemed to be driving them insane. They couldn’t get enough, they needed more.

Lucifer did too, discarded his bottoms and running his hands up their thighs. For a moment things were tender, he looked down at them with such love that they could’ve died on the spot. It was all they had hoped for and then some.

He leaned over them, kissing them delicately before his cock brushed against them and they both shuddered, the spell overpowering their senses once more. Lucifer’s fingers slid down their body, preparing them for what was to come. He brushed over each sensitive nerve he could find, taking note of all their reactions until they were shaking in his hands.

“Please!” They begged as he slowed, stopping to take in their pleading state. He smirked down at them with dilated pupils, watching their chest rise and fall hurriedly. He grabbed their thighs, spreading their legs further apart and making ample room for himself to fit between.

He stroked his cock, looking down at them with lidded eyes before thrusting hilt deep inside of them. They cried out, more than ready for him but needing more. He practically collapsed on top of them, his palms landing on either side of their head, his own dropped as he sucked in a harsh breath.

The room seemed to fill with smoke again, their thoughts going hazy. Each thrust was too much, as Lucifer looked down, he saw MC’s eyes fill with tears as they were so overwhelmed. It filled him with a new sort of pride that he was the one giving them so much pleasure.

He kept thrusting, savoring their cries and moans and watching their face twist in pleasure.

“Do it.” He said, his commanding tone sending them over the edge.

They cried out, back arching up into Lucifer. He took the opportunity to suck on their neck, brushing his teeth over some of the marks he had left before and send shivers throughout their body even after they came.

He continued his brutal pace, his head clouding until he sought nothing but his own climax. He cursed under his breath, gripping their hips tightly as he pounded into them.

“Close-” MC cried under him, nearing a second orgasm, “Lucifer, please!”

He slammed into them one last time, finishing inside of them. At the same time, MC came again, a shuddering mess beneath him.

Lucifer opened his eyes to a moment of clarity. He really had them beneath him like this, begging for his touch. MC was his in this moment and he was hit with a wave of fondness.

He brushed their hair from their face, taking a moment to admire their expression as they recovered beneath him.

He realized that he may not have long to figure out what was happening. If this was some kind of curse on them, they may be in danger. He looked around the room, eyes landing on the burnt stump of a candle and he put the pieces together.

“You did this?” He asked, smiling down at her, “I’m flattered.”

MC looked flustered beneath him, for a moment he worried he wasn’t the intended target of the lure.

“You’re not upset?” They asked, “I should’ve asked, Solomon didn’t tell me how all this worked.”

“Are you disappointed?” Lucifer asked, “I seem to have made out quite well in this deal.”

“It was wonderful.” They smiled up at him.

He turned terribly smug in an instant, moving to kiss at their neck again, “Well, I hate to have made you think it’s anywhere near over. A lure like this will last until the sun rises. Surely you can feel it building again.”

As soon as he said that, MC could feel the desire building again. Lucifer could read it in their expression and caught them in another delicate kiss before the lure overwhelmed them once more.

“I’ll take care of you.” He promised, watching them succumb to the spell beneath him. In the hours to come he would give them as much pleasure as possible, savoring the sight of them coming undone over and over again. Regardless of what his brothers said, now they were his human.


	3. Mammon's Magic Spell

Mammon took all of half a second to consider going to MC’s room. This was hardly the first time he woke up thinking of them, but tonight he didn’t have a doubt in his mind that their room was where he had to be.

His confidence gave way to confusion as he put his hand against the hallway wall. All of a sudden, things seemed dense and foggy, like the house was filled with a smoky haze.

“What the hell is this?” He asked, shaking his head to try and think clearly. For a second he could and he glanced down to find he hadn’t bothered to dress as he got out of bed. His cheeks grew hot and he was almost grateful for the haziness that filled his mind once more- he could forget about how mortified he would be to be caught by anyone like this wandering around the halls.

Unless it was MC, if they caught him like this… he had to hope things would take a romantic turn. He had had dreams with MC as the star, them using their mouth or their hands to drive him absolutely wild.

The mere thought of those dreams was affecting him more than he would like to admit, and bare in the hallway he wasn’t able to hide his cock. He glanced down at it, his eyes nearly bugging out at just how hard he was just thinking of MC-

Their name alone made him twitch and he continued on his hunt to follow this calling to see MC.

Outside their door, he paused to try and bring himself some relief. His cock was so hard, he couldn’t take it. He stroked himself, groaning loudly against the door. He didn’t hear himself or care if he was heard, he just needed relief from whatever the hell was going on with him.

MC woke up to a noise outside their door, shifting under the covers to see what it was. The brush of the fabric across their skin made their breath hitch.

“Oh.” They shivered, confused about the sudden sensitivity but more concerned about what may be behind the door.

They got to their feet and headed for the door, their head starting to fill with clouds as the grabbed for the doorknob. The cool of the metal sent another shiver through them as if it were electricity. But the real shock came from seeing what was behind the door.

They were stunned to see Mammon, eyes wrenched tightly shut as he stroked his cock viciously, desperately trying to relieve himself.

“Ah, fuck, MC.” He panted, sweat beading up on his brow, “Just like that.”

“Mammon?” They asked, watching him shudder as he squeezed his fist tight.

“MC… please help.” He opened his eyes, showing them just how dilated his pupils were. He was in rough shape and the desire pooling in MC told them they were too.

They pulled him close, kissing him to get some relief and finding that it only fed the fire. They needed more and Mammon showed that he was willing to give it.

He held them tightly, devouring their mouth as he walked them backwards into their room. He pulled back from them to rid them of their sleepwear before dropping to his knees.

He gripped their thighs and looked up at them, pleading to give them some satisfaction.

“Please, let me take care of you.” He rubbed his cheek against their thigh, brushing close to their sex.

MC could hardly think, nodding as they raked their hands through Mammon’s hair. He didn’t waste a moment, getting to something he had only dreamed of. He moaned against MC, putting his mouth to good use. His fingers dug into their thighs and eyes rolled back in his head at the sound of a moan from above him. A moan _he_ had caused.

Their fingers curled in his hair, tugging enough to pull a moan from the demon as well.

“Want to be inside you.” He panted, bringing his mouth back to them until they managed to pull him back.

“Then do it.” They said, too worked up to think otherwise. They just needed him and couldn’t imagine not being able to have him, “For the love of god Mammon-”

He growled, coming to his feet and lifting their thighs, bringing them to the bed and crawling on top of them. He looked down at them beneath him, waiting for his cock and he nearly came at the sight.

“Fuck MC.” He groaned, easing into them. He could feel his eyes rolling back in his head once more. With the taste of them still on his tongue and the feeling of being inside them- he finally had his human.

His human. The thought repeated in his head over and over. Just echoes of mine, mine, mine followed by a chorus of more, more, more.

That went silent as a desperate cry pulled him back to the moment. They were close, they needed more and he would be happy to give it.

His hand found their sex once more, going to work as he kept up his pace. His mouth latched onto their neck, muffling each groan and grunt as he suckled the soft flesh.

What sent him over the edge was their moan as they finished, the sexiest sound he had ever heard. His hips stuttered and he spilled unceremoniously inside of them. Catching his breath for a moment, he had the clarity to burn the image of MC undone, into his brain.

“Mine.” He breathed, nuzzling their neck, “My human.”

“Yours.” They nodded, out of breath, “Only yours.”

He was over the moon, thrilled, positively giddy- but he could feel the buzz of magic in the air. He sat up alert, pulling out of them and feeling a bit of pride at their whine from the loss. He looked around to find the source of the magic, eyes landing on a candle stub. He slowly put together that MC had performed a ritual involving a lure- one for him.

He got rather smug at that, putting his hands on his hips as he beamed over at her, “You didn’t have to go and do all that, not that I blame you human. If you wanted me so bad, you could’ve just asked.”

MC rolled their eyes at him, waving for him to join them once more on the bed.

“I’ve always been yours.” He promised, kissing their neck gently and feeling the magic buzz through his body once more, “And for the rest of the night, I plan to prove that.”


	4. Leviathan's Lust

The cool of the bathtub had only reminded Levi just how hot he really was. He had actually gone to bed at a reasonable hour only to be woken up by his… needs.

He was mortified that this had happened. He had been dreaming of MC and now he woke up with his cock dripping against his thigh. If only they knew that the gross otaku was this turned on by the thought of them.

It wasn’t that this hadn’t happened before, but this time felt different. He shifted in the tub and sucked a breath in through his teeth, nearly cumming as his pajama bottoms slid over his cock.

“What the-” he stopped moving, gripping the edge of the tub as tightly as possible. Something was wrong and he was fighting everything in his being to not go to MC’s door.

“They aren’t awake.” He assured himself, “I could go see them and be back before anyone notices.”

He had to deal with himself first, pumping his cock with images from his dream filling his head. MC riding him while calling him all sorts of horrible things. MC taking his cock and needing it more than life itself. Them on their knees in front of all his brothers- showing them all who the human rightfully belonged to. He came hard at the idea of his brothers being so jealous of him yet unable to do anything about it.

He came back to himself with a sharp inhale, his cock was still painfully hard. He whined at the stimulation from the fabric sticking against him as he got out of the tub. Why was he so hot?

Levi tugged his shirt over his head, dropping the limited-edition merch on the floor. He had two others, but even if he didn’t, he didn’t care about that right now. He stumbled out his door, leaving it wide open as he followed his feet, unsure of what was going on.

When he found himself outside MC’s door, he had lost every ounce of composure. He already knew he was a gross, perverted, otaku… Why shouldn’t he give into his desires when they were so overwhelming?

He palmed himself through his pants, whining when it wasn’t enough. He needed them, he needed MC.

He dropped his head against the door, hearing the thud but not caring. Why weren’t they up? Even if it was some ridiculous fantasy that they would ever respond to this how he wanted them to, his rationality was deep in the back of his mind right now.

MC woke up with a jolt, rushing to a sitting position. In the same instant a rush of need hit them, making them let out a gasp that had Leviathan’s attention in an instant.

He could hear that they needed it too. That just made him all the hotter. The whine that followed got his imagination racing. Could MC be touching themselves? Oh, he wanted to see so badly, but they would never let him. He would have to do with listening in.

He started stroking himself again, whimpering at the entire situation. He was sure there was a show or a manga or something he had seen with a situation like this, but hell if he could think of it right now.

“Is someone there?” He heard them ask and shuddered. He wasn’t sure if it was fear or if he was even more turned on at the thought of getting caught doing something so perverted… but he didn’t have to wait long to find out.

MC opened the door and he jumped, cumming again and falling against them. He breathed heavily on their neck, still holding his cock in his hand.

When he came back to himself, he noticed they were wearing their robe, but he didn’t notice anything underneath- maybe MC really had been getting off.

“MC, I’m-” he nearly apologized but whined, clamping his eyes shut, as his dick throbbed for attention “Hard.”

They moved from underneath him and he flushed in embarrassment. Of course! They wouldn’t want anything to do with him like this. They were probably disgusted with him.

The door shut and he turned quickly to see MC, robe falling open and eyeing him a way he had only seen in his dreams.

“M-MC?” He asked, swallowing hard.

“Levi, come here.” They gestured his way and his heart nearly exploded.

He looked around the room, wondering if there was something affecting MC the same way he was being affected. He noticed the remains of a luring spell and lit up.

“You like me?” He asked, positively giddy.

“Come here.” They repeated, chest heaving as their mind clouded with desire. The demon’s mouth fell open, amazed at the thought of having his dream within reach. He just nodded, quickly, not moving and MC had to go to him.

They trailed their hand along his bare chest, “Levi, I need you.”

“The spell?” He asked, looking at them, “Did that do… this?”

MC couldn’t wait any longer, their hands roaming the demon before them, “Don’t make me do this alone.”

Oh, he wouldn’t dream of that. Well… maybe another night. Now, he needed to be with them.

In an instant his demeanor changed, if they needed someone to take care of them, he would be the one for the job.

Their robe had barely hit the floor before Levi’s hands were on them. He was finally kissing MC, discovering every inch of their skin with his hands, they needed him, wanted him, maybe even loved him.

“Oh MC.” He moaned, his hands brushing their sex. They leaned into his touch, propping themselves against him as his fingers stroked them.

They were his, entirely his. He could have been mistaken for Mammon if anyone had heard his thoughts. All he could think of was MC and finally getting what he had been wanting for so long.

They came undone in his arms and he caught them in a kiss.

“Levi, need you.” They said, slipping their arms around his neck.

“Really?” He dared to ask, “Are you sure? I mean I’m just-”

They nibbled his neck and shut him up in an instant, “None of that. I need you.”

All he could do was agree, feeling their hands work to lower his pajama bottoms. He helped them out and left them aside. He went over to the table and grinned, swiping everything aside for them to hop up. They leaned back a bit, pulling him with them to hold him in a kiss as he prepared himself for the big moment.

He took a deep breath as he entered them, holding still a moment.

“I love you.” He swore, “I can’t believe this.”

MC arched their back, pressing into him, their mind foggy from the spell, “Levi, more, please.”

Well, if they begged so nicely… who was he to say no?

He started up a pace, trying to savor the moment but as soon as he got any stimulation, he was overcome once more. He pulled their hips closer to the edge of the table, leaning over them and thrusting more deeply inside them. He was sure he looked fucked out, but the real image of bliss had to be MC.

They were gorgeous. All thoughts of any character he had ever lusted after faded from his mind. He would gladly lose all of them for MC.

“I wish I could keep you like this forever.” He said, watching their eyes roll back in their head, “My cock buried this deeply inside of you, moaning and fucked out. Fuck. I wish my brothers could see you now.”

They came hard at his words, pleading for him to fuck them, more, harder, always.

That sent Levi right over the edge, ready to do just that for them.

“I love you.” He exhaled above them, “Did you really think you needed to use a lure?”

“Well, you never believed me when I tried to tell you myself.” They revealed, stunning the demon into silence.


	5. Satan's Seduction

Satan did not enjoy being woken up. Well, not usually. Though he may have awoken in a poor mood, when he found himself drawn to MC’s room with his head filled with a haziness of desire, he had an idea where his night was heading.

There were few spells Satan was unfamiliar with. A simple luring spell was absolutely not one of them.

He had a hunch that the human hadn’t done their full research on the matter. They likely weren’t aware that the spell would be as strong for them as well as him. Satan knew they would be in rough shape, if he was any indicator.

He was a little bit of a sadist, sure. They had gotten themselves into this mess, maybe he would let them suffer for a bit before he went to tend to them. The thought of the human whimpering and pleading, positively dripping with desire for him was an appealing one.

But so was stuffing them full of his cock until they were a bumbling mess that could hardly speak.

His cock twitched, stiff in his pajama bottoms. He had donned a robe, in case he was to encounter anyone in the halls, but even that little fabric on his back was setting his nerves aflame. He needed them just as badly as they wanted him.

Knowing what waited behind the door was meant for him, Satan knocked as he pushed the door open, waiting behind the door for them to let him in.

“May I come in?” He called, hearing an affirmation and shutting the door behind him.

The room was dark, the candle burned out long ago. Satan reached for the lights, flicking them on and feeling nothing short of absolute delight at what he saw.

“Well, well, well.” He said smugly, “What have we here?”

“Too much.” They moaned, trying to get themselves off on the bed. They were nearly in tears from the strength of the spell and their inability to get themselves off quickly enough.

He tutted at them, “You shouldn’t test spells without doing the proper research.”

They whined at that, sitting shamelessly before him, “Satan, please, I need help.”

“Help with what?” He asked, deciding he would at least force them to say it.

They didn’t hesitate once he asked, “Help to make me cum. I need you to fuck me. Please for the love of god just fuck me.”

“For future reference.” He said, discarding his clothes as he approached the bed, “I am a demon, let’s leave God out of this.”

They nodded, trying anything to get off before they grabbed at him, “Satan please.”

“I’ve got you.” He promised, turning to his soft side. He had to admit he took at least a little pity on the poor creature, “Why don’t you come take a seat?”

He sat on the bed, gesturing to his lap and MC didn’t waste a second climbing on top of him. He eased inside of them but they didn’t want to wait to adjust, bouncing as soon as he was inside.

He hissed at that, grabbing their waist and clamping his eyes shut. He hadn’t wanted to show how the spell had affected him, but now he couldn’t hide it.

Satan decided to get even and swatted their ass, hard. They cried out, clamping down on him- his plan had backfired.

“Ah, fuck.” He cursed, digging his nails into their hips. He dragged them back and forth, finding his own pleasure in theirs. With him controlling how they rode him, MC quickly found their release, slumping against him as he slowed the movements of their hips.

He stroked their hair gently as they rested against his shoulder, “Didn’t know what you were getting into, did you dear?”

They shook their head, “Just glad it’s you.”

“Of course it’s me.” He replied confused. For a moment he worried someone else may have been their intended target. He regretfully let go of their hips, “It was me you wanted, wasn’t it?”

“You.” They nodded, beginning to ride him again, “Only you.”

For a moment he considered removing the spell. Surely, he could find a way to do so. If he could just get to the library-

They moved just the right way and the demon cursed, spilling inside of them. Then they shivered at the feeling of him filling them up, humming in contentment.

“Oh, fuck Satan.” They moaned, “I could ride you all night.”

He liked the sounds of that, but flipped them over, holding himself above the human, “As tempting as that sounds, I think you need a bit of a rest tonight.”

They wanted to protest, ask if he didn’t enjoy it, when he started up a pace that had them seeing stars.

“There’s my new favorite expression.” He grunted, “Completely focused on my cock inside of you. Not thinking of anything else.”

They cried out as he continued, fucking them through another orgasm as he approached his second.

“Oh, the things I intend to do to you.” He continued, licking his lips as he looked them over, “Tonight, tomorrow night. You can summon me whenever you please and I’ll be ready to fuck you like you need.”

“Yes!” They cried out, “Fuck me!”

“I plan to.” He promised, picking up the pace even more. He lifted their hips up, angling his thrusts to drive even deeper.

They nearly came again just from that, their mouth falling open in a silent cry. He brought his thumb to their lips, ordering for them to suck and they did. Their mouth closed around his finger and they sucked hard.

“What an obedient little human.” He praised, feeling his second orgasm approach, “Should I reward you?”

He popped his thumb from their mouth and brought his hand to their sex, working them towards another orgasm even as he came again inside them. They came once more, glad to have a moment to catch their breath when Satan pulled out to lay beside them.

“I should have done this sooner.” MC smiled, as tired as they were, they looked rather content.

“You could have just asked.” He revealed, “I was surprised you didn’t pick up on how I felt sooner. I don’t recite love poetry to just anyone.”


	6. Asmodeus' Allurement

What a familiar calling, this isn’t the first time someone has placed a lure for him. It likely isn’t the last either. Regardless, he is delighted to wake to someone desiring him this strongly.

He is a bit caught off guard by how near the lure seems to be. Could it be… MC? He shook his head, just when he had convinced himself that it would be better not to pursue them. It would hurt less in the end if they didn’t fall for one another.

He sucked in a breath, chuckling to himself. This was a strong spell. He was flattered that MC desired him so much, he surely couldn’t leave them unsatisfied.

So, he went to their room, knocking on the door and calling for them to let him in.

They did, stumbling to the door, wondering why they woke up feeling like they needed to be railed into next century. Asmo actually took pity on the poor dear when he saw them.

“Oh darling, you didn’t know it would affect you too.” He realized, cooing at them, “Don’t worry, your Asmo is here. I’ll take care of you, if that’s what you want.”

They gripped his clothes in their fists, nodding quickly, “Asmo, please, need…”

He shushed them gently, stroking their hair, “I know my love. Let’s get you to the bed.”

MC let him bring them over and lay them down, able to hear his words but still concerned with the positively buzzing hormones that had knocked them on their own ass.

“May I undress you?” He asked, waiting for them to nod and plead with him, “You poor thing, is it too much?”

MC nearly had to agree, but shook their head, “Just need you Asmo.”

He smiled at that, “Now, as much as I love to hear that from you, you didn’t have to go through such trouble.”

He discarded their clothes, taking a moment to look them in the eyes before anything started.

“I’m already completely head over heels for you.” He admitted, “Do you even know how lures like this work?”

MC shook their head, shivering as his hand trailed to their neck to support them.

“The lure is only as strong as the desire of the one who makes it.” He explains, kissing their forehead tenderly, “Just be glad it wasn’t me who had done it, I can’t imagine either of us would be able to speak until morning.”

“Asmo, please.” They begged, needing some kind of relief from the neediness, “ _Please_.”

“Oh, baby.” He kissed their lips, “I’ll take care of you, I just don’t want to rush such a wonderful job.”

They groaned beneath him and he took pity, sliding his hand between them to provide some stimulation.

“What delicious noises.” He kissed at their neck, “I suppose we do have all night. There’s no point to make this any harder on us.”

MC could hardly understand, he seemed fine.

“But you…” They tried to form a sentence, their head falling back as Asmo put some of his particular talents to use.

“Trust me my love, this is affecting me just as much.” He revealed, taking their hand to reveal just how hard he was. He hissed at the contact, “Ah. I’ve waited this long.”

“Close.” MC breathed beneath him, grabbing his shirt, “More, please Asmo.”

He sped up his ministrations, making sure to make this good for them, “Cum, my love.”

A few brushes along the right places and they had come undone for him, filling the demon with great admiration and pride.

He cooed over them once more, pressing kisses to their cheeks and forehead, “So beautiful, I must see you like that more often.”

MC came to a bit, “What about you?”

“There will be time for me.” He promised, “Now I just hate to think my love is so desperate when I can do something to help.”

He buried his face in their neck, softly kissing and testing little nibbles against their soft flesh.

“D-do” They shut their eyes at their involuntary stutter, “Do you mean that?”

“Mean what, my love?” He asked, continuing to litter their neck with kisses.

“That.” They said, “Is that just a nickname?”

He stopped, moving to look down at them with a sudden seriousness, “I’m amazed you haven’t noticed. I truly love you. I mean it when I call you my love. If you feel the same, I could die a happy demon right here and now.”

“Oh Asmo.” They brought their hand behind his neck, pulling him in for a real kiss.

They felt him start to smile against their lips before they parted and his hands went to their thighs. He gently parted them, making space for himself, “And what a heavenly place to die.”

In an instant, MC’s hands were in his hair, their back arched up off the bed as he showed off just a bit, why he was called the avatar of lust.

After the human came undone a second time, Asmo watched them recover and took a moment to try and alleviate some of his own desire.

“Asmo, let me.” They offered, reaching out to him. He shook his head, gently refusing the offer.

“There will be time for that.” He promised, “When you aren’t under a spell that has already taken such a toll on you. Tonight, I will take care of your every need.”

MC melted at his words, falling even more for the demon- as if that were possible.

“How did I get so lucky?” They asked, resting their palms on his back as he rested over them.

“That’s my line.” He teased, leaning down to kiss them once again, “You are driving me absolutely mad.”

“I want you.” They said, “All of you Asmo.”

“Who am I to deny such a request.” He smiled, “Give me a moment to undress.”

He pushed off the bed, discarding his clothes with care. MC could feel the spell’s influence coming back strongly again and nearly whined, catching his attention.

“I never cared much for this set.” He lied, discarding a former favorite silk pajama set on the floor in a mussed-up pile. In his rush to disrobe and return, he had even torn a stitch- something that would normally horrify him, but he had more pressing things to attend to.

“I’m here.” He assured them, kissing at their neck while he prepared them for him.

“Asmo.” They whined at him as he pulled his hand away, only to moan lowly when he replaced it with his cock.

“I know.” He nodded, easing into them and giving them time to adjust. They began to grow frustrated beneath him, trying to move to find some relief.

He moved his hips slowly, a test to see if they were truly ready before they threw their hips back to meet him and he muffled his moan. He had to at least try to remain composed.

Only when they finally asked for more from him did he pick up the pace. His thrusts matched with his wandering hands and his gifted tongue had them coming undone twice more practically back-to-back.

They were nearing another orgasm when Asmo’s hips stuttered. He was close. He brought his hands to them, working desperately to get them off at the same time. Their cry as their neared their peak once more was too much and he filled them up. He had shouted their name so loudly he feared he would lose his voice when they clamped tighter on him and reached their own end.

They recovered in one another’s arms, savoring the contact and closeness with the other. It was a moment they wished would never end.

“We should learn a spell that pauses time.” Asmo suggested, “I, for one, could stay here forever.”

“Me too Asmo.” They agreed, snuggling into his embrace.

“Maybe we should get another candle.” He suggested, “This one will last until the sunrise but we could always do this again.”

“I should hope so.” They agreed, “But who needs a spell. I just want you.”

Asmo’s heart melted at that, “You know just what to say, don’t you? My silver-tongued lover.”


	7. Beelzebub's Bewitching

Waking up in the middle of the night wasn’t anything new to Beelzebub. Most nights he would wake up and wander, still half asleep to the kitchen. He just let his feet lead the way, which is exactly what he did this time, wondering just how he arrived at MC’s room instead of the kitchen.

He had woken up hungry, hadn’t he?

He had just followed his feet. Why did they bring him here?

He sniffed a couple of times, noticing the scent of smoke lingering in the air. He knocked gently at MC’s door, wondering if they were okay. He must have noticed something that brought him up here, but he was sure he was hungry.

MC didn’t respond and he opened the door to check on them. They looked like they were still in their bed, but something seemed off. Beel found himself at the edge of their bed, crouching down to see their face closely.

Their brow furrowed and they whimpered, stunning the demon. Were they okay? Could humans get hurt in their sleep? Should he wake them?

He reached out to shake their shoulder and the second they touched- MC’s eyes shot open.

Beel’s eyes went wide but he didn’t move. MC however, shifted to their knees on the bed. The demon had subconsciously moved to remain at face level with them and the human took full advantage of that.

“If the spell didn’t work, I’ll have to make do with a dream.” They said, throwing their arms around his neck and kissing him like the world was ending.

Beel didn’t respond at first, but then he felt that he wasn’t actually hungry. He constantly felt unfulfilled, this time he had mistaken just what type of unfulfillment he was feeling. The contact with MC made him realize he couldn’t run from his feelings for them and he wanted them. Badly.

“Kiss me.” MC pulled back just long enough to speak and hold him tighter.

He obeyed, pressing them against him with his hands on their back, nearly devouring their kiss. He was absolutely starving when it came to MC. He would need them forever if he was to get enough of a fix.

Since they thought it was a dream, MC was much more blunt than usual. When they pulled back from the kiss, they made their next request- more of a command.

“Fuck me Beel.”

That was an offer that was hard to refuse. He had fallen for this human upon their arrival in the Devildom and if they actually returned his feelings… the only thing he needed was to be honest with them.

He laid them down gently before breaking the news between kisses, “Not a dream.”

They laughed at first, before they slowly realized that he was telling the truth.

“Oh my god.” They panicked and he pulled back from them. They looked up at him hovering above them, “You’re really here?”

He nodded, feeling them cup his cheek in their hand. He had to smile at their tenderness and leaned into the touch.

“What are you doing here?” They asked.

“Thought I was hungry, followed my feet.” He explained, figuring it was fair to ask a question of his own, “What spell were you talking about?”

MC looked embarrassed and sighed, admitting the truth, “A lure, Solomon told me about it. I just… missed spending time with you and I didn’t know how else to tell you.”

“You can tell me things.” He frowned.

“Not this Beel.” They admitted, “You would feel bad if you had to reject me and I didn’t want to put you in that position. I mean, what are the odds that you could even like me back?”

“I like you.” He promised.

“I know you like me Beel, but I mean more than as a person.” They explained, “I mean I like you and I want to be with you.”

He paused a moment before repeating, “I like you.”

“Don’t tease Beel.” MC looked a little upset, “Just… go back to bed and we can pretend this never happened.”

He stayed in his position, making them look at them as he said more firmly, “I like you. I feel the same way. I like you AND I want to be with you.”

MC was stunned, but that was all they needed to hear, “Kiss me.”

He was quick to comply, pushing their legs up on the bed so their knees bent on either side of him. They gasped as they felt his arousal press against him.

Beel moved to kiss and nibble at their neck and chest, before staring down at their pajamas. Before MC could question him, he had torn the fabric off their body.

“I could have taken that off you know.” They teased.

“Would have taken too long.” He argued, trailing kisses down their torso, “Need to taste you.”

He lowered himself before the bed, hooking either hand under their crooked knees and put his mouth to use.

“Oh Beel!” They exclaimed, grabbing his hair as he worked his skilled mouth to send them over the edge in record time, “Maybe I should have let you eat me earlier.”

He chuckled against their thigh, “My brothers warned you for a reason.”

“I wouldn’t have worried about my classes at all if we had done this when I first came down here.” They admitted, feeling him get to work again from their praise, “Oh fuck.”

Beel was perfectly content like this, but MC insisted that they wanted him inside them.

He had teased and stuck his tongue inside them at that, earning a moan from them.

“Ah, no.” They argued, “I mean, yes, but fuck me Beel. I want your cock.”

He rose to his feet and MC looked up at this absolute giant towering over them. It was amazing that someone his size was so delicate and caring. Especially considering that he was easing a massive fucking cock inside of them.

He bottomed out and stopped, watching MC adjust. To help them feel good while they got used to his size, he started to stroke them.

Their back arched at that and when they settled back down, they had bucked back against him. They wanted more.

Beel could read it in their expression and started a pace that matched his strokes. They were so full, so content.

“Kiss.” They managed to say between moans, their voice shaky as they were overcome with the pleasure he was giving them, “Beel baby, please.”

He leaned down, propping himself up on either side of their head and kissing them deeply. They began to shudder beneath him and he fucked them through their orgasm. After they came, he pulled out, stroking himself while he looked down at their blissful expression.

They looked up at him with lidded eyes and opened their mouth, sticking their tongue out for him. Seeing them like that, for him and only him, Beel came on their tongue like that. They were perfect and he just couldn’t get enough.


	8. Belphegor's Baiting

Why in the hell was he awake?

It was the middle of the night. Even Beel was asleep.

He was morbidly curious, what was calling him to the attic? He got out of bed, adjusting himself and wincing at the sensitivity. If it turned out to be nothing, he could just deal with that and drift back off to sleep.

He figured out pretty quickly that that wouldn’t be happening. Up in the attic he had stumbled upon MC, looking completely wanton and delicious as they lay nude on the bed. They had clearly gotten off at least once before nodding off.

He snickered at that, wondering why the human wouldn’t have just come and grabbed him if they were looking for some release. Then again… he had been avoiding them lately. Was this their protest of that? How cute.

“There are other ways to get my attention, you know.” He said lowly, noticing the human stir and scramble as they awoke.

“Oh shit- what are you doing up?” They asked, recalling the spell and the lure, candle now burned down to a nub, “Did it work?”

Belphie looked over to the nub of a candle and shook his head, “You think you need magic to seduce me?”

“… did it work?” They hesitated asking.

“I’m here aren’t I?” He asked, “Now, there’s room for two in that bed. Move over.”

They did, trying to cover up but Belphie stopped them.

“I’ve already seen you.” He pointed out, ditching his sweatshirt, “There.”

They looked to his pants, “We’re still not even.”

He laid back, propping his head up on his arm, “You do it.”

They muttered something about him being lazy, but did as he asked. As they tugged his pants off, they saw how hard his cock was and looked up to him in surprise.

“What?” He asked, “I find a gorgeous human naked and unsatisfied in a bed we share. Am I not supposed to find that hot?”

“It wasn’t the lure then?” They asked confused.

“Have you not noticed that I get a boner half the time you come to my bed with me?” He asked, “You didn’t need a damn lure.”

They felt rather good after he said that, “Then, do you mind if I…?”

He shrugged, watching them lower their mouth onto him. The way they bobbed up and down, he was mesmerized that this was even happening.

He had to stop them before they made him cum.

“I want you to ride me.” He said, “Want to watch you get off.”

The thought of that made their desire pool once more. As soon as they started to ride him, Belphie’s hands found their hips.

“Fucking human.” He grunted, frustrated with the pace they had set. It was so much, not enough. He had to take over.

He flipped them to lay on the side, one of MC’s legs hooked over his hip. He held their hips firmly and pounded into them at un unrelenting pace.

“Holy- fuck!” They cried out, “Belphie!”

“You want everyone in the house to know what you’re doing?” He asked, “Who you’re doing?”

MC covered their mouth, shocked that the lazy demon had such stamina. He was everything and more than what they had expected. They should have done this sooner.

As his orgasm came closer, he grabbed their hand and brought it close to their sex, “Touch yourself, make yourself cum on my cock.”

They did, doing just what they liked to make themselves finish, clenching tightly around Belphie and making him cum deeply inside them.

He had finished with a grunt and MC swore they heard soft snores no more than a second later.

“You did not just fall asleep.” They scolded, only to see him smirk.

“Let’s stay like this.” He suggested, pulling them close, “Leave me inside you.”

“A quick nap then round two?” MC asked.

“Two, three, eight.” He shrugged, “Just shut your eyes and rest with me.”


	9. Simeon's Surprise

Simeon had been spending the night at the House of Lamentation. There had been a group project assigned and everyone had worked late into the night, so it was suggested that he just stay over. This gave MC their perfect chance to try Solomon’s spell.

They had followed his instructions, but remained a bit disappointed as they went to sleep, the candle burning down as they drifted off. It wasn’t until later on that they knew the spell had worked.

Simeon had awoken in the guest room feeling that something was wrong. It took him a moment after he had awakened to realize his instincts were pulling him to MC’s room. He grew worried at that, was the human he so cared for in some kind of trouble? He had to check on them.

He found himself in an embarrassing situation as he stood up, his cock rigid, dripping and sensitive inside his borrowed sweatpants. He had to shake his head and will himself to ignore it. If MC was potentially in danger, he could get over his mere embarrassment.

Still, his cheeks were hot as he opened the door to the guest room. He looked both ways to see if anyone was around before he started for MC’s room.

He quickly realized that his movements only worsened the issue. He was far too sensitive for all of the fabric brushing against him. Each step he took had him coming closer and closer to needing to give himself release.

He was ashamed of his bodily urges, that he was considering succumbing to them when MC could need help. He would never stoop so low as to put his pleasure above someone’s potential safety.

So, he took a breath, stood up tall and willed himself to continue on. By the time he was close enough to see their door, his hand was holding his cock through his pants as he silently prayed that none of the brothers would leave their rooms and catch him in such a state.

His face was hot. Too hot. It must be more than embarrassment, something felt wrong. Maybe whatever magic he felt from MC’s room was getting to him as well. He brought his fist to the wood, rapping his knuckles on it a few times. He took another labored breath before calling out in a less than composed voice, “MC? Are you alright in there? Can I come in?”

He heard nothing at first and pressed his ear nearer to the door. He caught a muffled whimper and stiffened, squeezing himself harder through his pants as his cock twitched. He was dripping enough to cause a patch on the front of the fabric, there was no way to hide that from MC…

But they could be in trouble! They could be bound, gagged, in pain and only able to muster the strength for a whimper. Some part of his mind seemed to light up at the idea, but the temptation faded as he warned them that he was coming in. He had to know they were okay before he could return to the guest room and succumb to the lovely thoughts that filled his mind. Angel or no, for some reason he was currently more concerned with relief than respectfulness.

He pushed the door open, noticing a candle nearly burned down to a stub, barely filling the room with light. He scanned the room for any danger, before catching another whimper. His gaze snapped to the bed and his mouth opened at the sight before him.

MC had pushed the covers away from themselves, and laying on their back, had one hand at their sex and the other clamped hard over their mouth.

For a moment, Simeon thought he had returned to heaven. Such a sight was a gift he never could’ve dared ask for. But he was not meant to see this.

Reluctantly, he reached back for the door, averting his gaze. He had to apologize for such an intrusion, “MC, I am deeply sorry. I assumed you were in trouble and-”

His words were cut short as their hand moved and they cried out.

“Simeon, yes!” They finished, eyes watering heavily at the intensity of their pleasure.

He hadn’t even noticed his hand massaging himself through the fabric, the idea of MC doing such a sinful thing to themselves… while thinking of him? Oh, the idea was far too enticing.

“Simeon.” They beckoned him closer with a heavily lidded gaze.

How could he turn down such an offer?

He crossed the room in as few strides as possible, bringing one knee up to the bed as he leaned over them. He cupped their cheek tenderly, catching them in a deep kiss as his other leg came to rest between theirs.

He leaned forward to deep the kiss, wanting to know every inch of them with his tongue before he was forced to pull back with a pant. He was effectively straddling the human who was trying to get relief from his thigh between their legs. The two of them were so sensitive and lost in their own senses, they were beyond hopeless.

MC whined, trying to get enough friction off his thigh that they would come undone yet again. The sight of their utter desperation, their animalistic need for him, Simeon started grinding down against their thigh too.

He moaned, shuddering as he felt their juices soak his pants. He needed more.

The two rutted desperately against one another, Simeon picking up his pace and crying out, trapping them under him as he came.

MC couldn’t move enough to get their own relief now, “Simeon, please.”

The angel’s cock twitched again, clearly far from spent even after having just cum through the sweatpants. He pulled back to see his sticky marks on MC’s thighs and smirked devilishly.

He slid further down their body, resting to lay atop them and drag his tongue along their thigh, not wasting a moment before traveling to MC’s sex.

He gave a tentative lick first, before diving in like they were his last meal. As MC grew closer, their moans were more broken and Simeon frantically rutted his hips against the mattress.

He felt them come undone and pulled away, licking his lips clean as he waited for a glimpse of their satisfied face- only they still looked needy.

Tears ran down the sides of their face as they begged him for more and his face fell for a moment. He then stumbled out of his borrowed pants like some kind of overly eager preteen, nearly tripping before he returned to them.

He shushed them quietly, kissing their tears away while his fingers returned to between their legs.

“I’m here.” He whispered, watching them react to his ministrations. Their eyes rolled back as he rubbed them, trying to come up with words and only mumbling nonsense.

They came once more with a shudder, burying their face against his chest. Their hot breath as they panted against his bare skin only got him flustered once more.

“Need…” They pleaded, “It’s too much.”

Simeon was more than happy to take care of it for them as he lined up at their entrance. He tested their readiness with the tip of his cock, but they just screamed out for more.

As soon as he was buried completely inside them, he started thrusting but the pace didn’t seem to be enough for MC.

Any ounce of shame or hesitation vanished in him at their demands, he braced himself on the bed and started pounding into them at a pace that had them wrapping their legs around him. Their fingers dug into his forearms as they tightened around him, coming undone and pulling him over the edge with them.

The two seemed to find a moment of peace after that, catching their breath as they laid together.

MC sat up suddenly, looking at him with horrible worry.

“Oh, Simeon, I didn’t know.” They promised, confusing him even further, “Solomon just said it was a love spell, that the lure would let you know how I feel.”

The angel surprised them, lighting up with a grin, “Ah, it was a lure. Well, I certainly know how you feel.”

MC looked ashamed of their actions, “Aren’t you upset?”

He shook his head, reaching out and rubbing their waist gently, “How could I be upset when I feel the same way?”

They collapsed with relief onto the bed and Simeon moved to sit up over them.

“Though, I assume you don’t know how long a lure lasts.” He said, revealing he had some knowledge of the spell, “We can expect to be here for a while longer, I’ll bring you breakfast when the brothers are eating.”

MC had no idea it was to last that long, but melted at his gentle touches and just how considerate he was, “You really are an angel.”

He chuckled at that, leaning down to kiss them once more, “And you can be mine.”


	10. Solomon's Secret

Solomon was walking MC out of Purgatory Hall, when Luke caught ahold of them.

“Hey!” He lit up at seeing the other human, “I didn’t know you were here. It’s my night to make dinner, you should stay.”

That was a little too ideal. They had been wanting to spend more time with Solomon, plus now he wouldn’t have anything else to do.

“Uh, sure Luke.” They agreed, “That sounds nice.”

So, they stayed for the evening, noticing Solomon still seemed a bit distant. It was really getting to them.

After all the time they had spent together, how close they had gotten, all of a sudden, he was blocking them from getting any closer.

After dinner, Luke and Simeon insisted it wouldn’t be safe to head home at such an hour.

“This time of night is when all the worst types of creatures come out!” Luke had insisted, essentially shoving them towards the guest room, “You should wash up and get some sleep.”

They had to laugh at how much he insisted, despite their already wanting to stay.

“We’ll be downstairs if you need anything.” Was his final comment as he vanished to watch a show that Simeon wanted to start. That left MC to wash up and change. After which, they looked over to their bag.

They could… try the spell. Solomon had explained a bit, they had his instructions. It couldn’t hurt, right?

So, they set everything up, following the instructions to a tee and waited for a big sign that it had worked. When it never came, they turned in feeling beyond disappointed.

That is, until, they woke up a few hours later, feeling nauseated. As they woke up, they realized they weren’t sick. They were so, so sensitive, so aroused and positively dripping as they brushed their hand along their sex. They sucked in a harsh breath, unable to pull away.

“Oh shit.” They exhaled, slowly starting to stroke themselves. The feeling was too much, almost sharp while they brought themselves closer to the edge. They finally fell over it, the warlock’s name falling from their lips as they did, “Oh fuck, Solomon, please.”

As if he had been summoned, the door opened with a soft knock.

“You called?” He asked, still a teasing edge to his voice even as he stood there covered in sweat and leaving a wet patch on the front of his pants.

“Solomon-” getting caught pleasuring themselves to his image was not their goal, “Ah shit, this isn’t how I wanted it to go.”

“Shh.” He shook his head, shutting the door behind him, “I don’t mind.”

That caught their attention and they pushed themselves into a better position, shuddering as the sheets slid off their body.

Solomon let out a shaky breath at the sight, trying to maintain some composure, “Humans can be tricky.”

MC’s head was already spinning as he spoke, but now he was just adding to their confusion, “What?”

“Demons are easy.” He said, “Angels aren’t much different, but humans… are there’s a reason I like it so much here.”

His walls were coming down, but how he was able to hold his composure was beyond them.

“But you.” He shook his head, “You are something entirely different.”

That sounded like the start of a confession, but MC was overcome with desire, “Solomon, please.”

He pulled his shirt over his head and moved to step out of his pants, making it over to MC in a few long strides.

“I know, the lure is strong.” He said, brushing his hand over their cheek, “I can help you through it.”

They nodded, nuzzling into his touch, “Only you, please Solomon.”

He leaned down, pressing kisses to their neck before he came back, “You’re sure?”

“Solomon, I needed a magic spell to get you in bed, can you please-” They began to argue with him, much to his amusement.

“Only you could bicker while there’s a lure over us.” He countered, kissing down their chest, “But for the record, you didn’t need the spell.”

He knelt before them hooking his arms around their legs as he tugged them to a better position. MC brought their hands to his for a little tender contact before he kissed along their hip.

He pulled a hand away, leaving the other in their grasp as he teased them for a moment.

“We’ll take our time with this,” He began, right when MC was about to protest, he got to work, turning their complaint into a moan, “Some other night.”

They could hardly focus as he got to work, head falling back into the sheets, “Oh fuck.”

Solomon smirked above them, kissing their thigh before moving to lick their sex, “You know, I was hoping it was me.”

His tentative licks turned passionate. He was all but devouring them, content to lap up all of their fluids as they finished against his tongue.

He hummed, eyes fluttering shut before he pulled back and licked his lips, “Delicious.”

MC caught their breath, feeling Solomon come up the bed to kiss them, “Did you really want it to be you?”

He nodded before catching them in a deeper kiss, tongue slipping past their lips and letting them taste themselves. When he pulled back, he explained, “I didn’t like the thought of someone else with you, like this.”

“Smooth talker.” They teased, reaching down his body to stroke his cock.

Solomon let out a breathy laugh at first, his head dropping against their shoulder, “Do your worst.”

“Oh, I intend to.” They said, stroking him slowly at first, wanting to tease him a bit but the lure had other plans, “Oh shit, fuck me.”

“With pleasure.” He agreed, sighing as you released him. He returned to between their legs before sucking his fingers.

MC’s head fell back, “Please just fuck me.”

“Just because you can’t tease doesn’t mean I can’t.” He said, sticking two fingers inside them with ease, “But maybe you are ready for it.”

He shifted his position, lifted their hips and replaced his fingers with his cock. He cursed and held their body in place when they tried to move.

“Wait.” He pleaded, “I’ll cum if you do that.”

“Maybe that’s what I want.” They said, pouting as he held them in place.

“We do have all night.” He said, running his hands over their hips and loosening his hold on them.

He held them just enough to keep them steady as he started up a pace. It wasn’t long before he spilled inside of them.

The way MC moaned while he filled them up just made his cock twitch even more inside them. Thanks to the lure, it was no time before he thrusted back into them.

“Fuck!” MC hadn’t expected that so soon and gripped the sheets tightly.

“Your turn.” Solomon promised, bringing a hand to their sex and leaning over to kiss them deeply.

Their fingers dug into his back as they got close to finishing again, “Solomon, I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it.” He nodded, moving to nibble at their neck.

They came with a hard shudder, pressing up into his body as his pinned them to the bed. With them clamping down around him, he finished a second time, pressing sloppy kisses to their collarbone.

“I’m so glad you came to me.” Solomon admitted.

MC hummed in agreement, kissing his temple as another shiver ran through them, “How long does this spell last?”

Solomon grinned, “Until dawn. Let’s make good use of it.”


	11. Diavolo's Dream Come True

Diavolo had invited MC over for their monthly check-in. He had scheduled at least one night a month for them to join him for a private dinner and discuss how things were going in the Devildom. He assured them this was procedure for the exchange students, though the others were usually just a quick coffee. Not that MC knew that.

The evening went as usual, the duo enjoyed a nice meal from Barbatos and spoke for a while about RAD before veering off topic. That wasn’t uncommon, usually they were quick to move on to a more enjoyable topic.

Per usual, MC was to spend the night in the guest room. When the two parted ways to retire for the evening, they washed up and changed, about to turn in when they recalled Solomon’s suggestion.

They bit their lip as they glanced at their overnight bag. It had everything they would need for the ritual, but was it too bold? After all, Diavolo was the most powerful person in the Devildom…

No, Solomon had given them the pep talk for this very reason. They wouldn’t chicken out now. Worse case, they would get lectured and best case… well, that was hopefully what they would find out.

So, they got everything out and followed Solomon’s instructions. Nothing seemed to be happening at first, they waited a moment longer before sighing and giving up. They left the candle burning like Solomon said and climbed into bed.

In the middle of the night, they woke up feeling choked. They gasped for breath and pushed themselves to sit up, their head swimming in the smoke-filled room.

Their gasps turned to pants and whines, the very air turning them on more than they could’ve believed. It was too much, they were overwhelmed, they thought for a moment that the spell might kill them.

Then the door was pushed open and fresh air rushed in. They leaned towards it, shutting their eyes as they got a breeze of relief.

In stepped Diavolo, noticing right away how sweat clung to their brow while they sought air that wouldn’t choke them with desire.

“Oh, MC.” Diavolo sighed, he himself not unaffected by the spell. He was just physically larger and accustomed to such spells. He knew a few ways to distract himself, but now he didn’t want to, “My sweet little human, did you do this?”

His words sent involuntary shudders through their body and all they could do was nod.

Diavolo worried for a moment, he had never seen a lure used by a human… could they handle the magic? He stepped in, sitting on the edge of the bed to speak to them.

“I’m leaving the door open to try and get some fresh air in here. It won’t make it go away.” He wanted to console them, all he could do was offer, “If… if you want relief from it, I can help.”

In an instant they were clinging to him, nodding and pleading for help. The human was too overcome with their need, how could he have let them get this way? Surely, he could’ve noticed before. He could’ve had them long before now-

He couldn’t dwell on the past. Right now, the human was his, too aroused to handle it as they pled for him to help.

He shushed their pleas as gently as he could, reclining them against him before sliding his hands down their sides.

They arched their back, slipping one arm around his neck as the other hand gripped his arm as tightly as they could. Diavolo smiled at how much more delicate humans were, it just endeared him to them even more.

He slid their clothes off without any effort, moving to their sex to give them some relief. The murmured nonsense, their head turning every which way as his expert fingers made them finish.

Diavolo was no stranger to lures, he wouldn’t be cruel and delay their relief. He brought them over the edge twice before their head began to clear momentarily. They laced their fingers with his, taking the demon by surprise.

“Magic fingers.” They said, pressing a kiss to one of his fingertips.

Diavolo’s mouth opened slightly, stunned that the human was showing such tenderness to him. This… wasn’t how lures worked. Could they possibly want him too?

“Dia, I need to say something.” They said, “Solomon gave me this spell, I didn’t know it would be like… this. I just, needed you to know how I feel about you.”

The prince was officially at a loss for words. They truly wanted him, and in the same way he wants them.

He let them hold his hand, but used the other to angle their head towards him, “Can I kiss you?”

Their eyes fluttered shut as the prince finally kissed them. It was nearly a fairytale moment, until the spell began to cloud their minds once more.

“Dia,” They whined, “Need you.”’

He didn’t need to hear that twice. He pulled the human off him for all of a second to remove his own clothes before he crawled atop them on the bed.

Despite their pleas, he took his time to ease into them. The poor human needed to adjust to his size regardless of what they thought. Luckily, when they tried to buck back against him, he could hold them in place with ease.

To appease them, he brought his mouth to their chest, nibbling the soft flesh before he moved to lick and suck their nipples.

They clenched even tighter around him as he played with their sensitive buds, forcing him to pull away to try and regain his composure.

Diavolo panted, “Who knew humans were made of such temptation.”

Beneath him, MC moaned his name once more and he experimented with a small thrust. His own body was overly sensitive too, but he wanted his first time with MC to be spent savoring every moment with them.

He started up a slow pace, feeling MC reach out and cling to his upper arms. MC’s cries urged him to go faster and soon he was pounding into them as deeply as he could. He watched them bounce beneath him, each thrust driving them up the bed until he held their hips in place and pounded into them with greater control.

Their eyes rolled back in their head as their hands gripped the sheets tightly.

“I’m going to make you mine.” Diavolo said, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold off from filling MC too soon, “My human.”

He kept up his pace, moving his hands to their sex to try and get them to finish with him.

“Dia, let me cum.” They pleaded beneath him, voice urging them on as they begged, “Make me cum. Fuck me, please!”

He could feel how close they were, “Cum for me, cum on my cock my horny little human.”

They would’ve said something about his teasing, but they fell right over the edge. They clamped down harder on him and felt him fill them up right after.

“My human.” Diavolo sighed, leaning over them to kiss their collarbone.

MC smiled beneath him, already looking pretty fucked out. Diavolo smiled back at them, nuzzling their neck while he stayed nestled inside them.

“My sweet thing, we have a long night ahead of us.” He promised, pulling back to look at them.

MC cocked their head to the side, “Is something wrong?”

He looked a little guilty for a moment, “I must admit something.”

MC nodded, getting a little worried.

“You were not chosen as randomly as Lucifer believes.” He revealed, “I may have… rigged the application stack that I had given him.”

That was news to them alright. Lucifer had said it was just a random paper that fell at his feet, what was Diavolo on about?

“I _may_ have given him only your application. I just knew he wouldn’t go through them all and this way I could meet the human that had captured my attention… and my heart.”

That was it, MC was whipped.

“Oh, kiss me you stupidly sweet demon.” They insisted, cupping his cheek.

He lit up above them, eager to oblige, “As you wish my amazing human.”


	12. Barbatos' Bliss

MC hadn’t planned to be called by Diavolo on their way back home from Purgatory Hall. They wound up helping him work through student council issues for most of the evening, though they did get dinner out of it.

“It’s gotten rather late.” Barbatos chimed in as he cleared their plates, “Perhaps it would be best if MC were to spend the night here.”

“Good idea.” Diavolo agreed, “MC, feel free to sleep in the guest room. Barbatos will bring up your things and ensure you have a change of clothes.”

They thanked him for his generosity and headed to the guest room. They started to unwind for the day when they heard a knock at the door.

They went over and opened it, relieved to see Barbatos. He had brought a robe for them to wear after they washed up.

“Thanks Barbatos.” MC accepted the robe, “I appreciate it.”

He dipped his head, “Of course. Not to worry, I shall contact Lucifer about you spending the night here instead.”

They exhaled, visibly relaxing, “Thank you Barbatos, you’re the best.”

He smiled at that, “It’s no trouble.”

“You’re always so on top of everything.” MC complimented, wishing they could ask him to get ‘on top of’ them, “It’s amazing.”

“It’s a good butler’s job.” He insisted, “There are towels in the bathroom and clothes in the dresser. Please let me know if you need anything else.”

They promised they would and shut the door again, changing into the robe and glancing at their backpack. They had all the supplies to try Solomon’s spell… and Barbatos was much closer now than if they waited to do it at the House of Lamentation…

They followed Solomon’s instructions and left the candle lit in their room, going to wash up. They went to the door at the other side of the room, and going into the bathroom. They disrobed and started the water, settling into the warm bath.

They savored the bath, washing up and waiting in anticipation for the spell to take effect. They were getting a little turned on in the bath, but chalked that up to the excitement of the spell actually working.

If everything went well, they could actually have Barbatos. They hummed in contentment, sinking a little deeper into the water.

The door slammed open suddenly and they jumped in the water. They saw a rather disheveled Barbatos, who stood up straighter and adjusted his jacket before running a hand through his hair.

“A-apologies.” He sounded embarrassed, “I shouldn’t have just barged in like that-”

He shifted his stance, drawing their attention to his cock, pressed against the front of his pants.

“Barbatos?” They asked, noticing him shudder at their voice. He shut his eyes and waved his hand, looking away.

“I’m sorry, I should be able to control myself.” He sounded almost pained, “Are you, alright?”

MC nodded slowly, “Yes? Let me get out, you sound off.”

His eyes locked on their form, he seemed unable to say no. They got out and noticed him lick his lips as they grabbed the towel. They held the towel over their body, trying to preserve their modesty for a moment, worried they had done something to hurt the demon that they cared about so much.

They wrapped the towel around themselves and approached the butler. They wanted to hold their palm to his forehead and check if he was okay, but before they reached him, they swayed on their feet.

“I…” Their head started swimming, they felt like they were about to faint.

The next thing they knew, they were being held up by Barbatos. They could vaguely read the concern on his face as they became even more disoriented.

“I have to get you to bed.” He told himself, equally as worried about the human’s state. He scooped their legs up and carried them into the bedroom, but that only made both of them worse.

Barbatos’ knees buckled. He nearly fell to the ground but had to get MC to bed. He couldn’t bear the thought of them getting hurt.

MC became aware of just how close they were to Barbatos, their breath quickened, he was close enough to…

They couldn’t stop themselves; they leaned in and ran their tongue over his neck, gently nibbling the spot. Barbatos’ fingertips dug into them as his mouth fell open in a pant.

“I must maintain some composure.” He said aloud, barely making it to the bed. He set them down on the bed, regretfully pulling his arms away from them. He heard them whine at the loss of contact with him and it took all his strength not to pounce on them right then and there.

“I apologize MC.” He repeated, “I’ll leave you be.”

“Barbatos.” They called out, sitting up, “Don’t go.”

He looked back, almost hopeful that they actually wanted him to stay. He discarded his gloves as he approached them, watching them toss their towel aside. He continued to shed his clothing until he stood before them as bare as they were.

“Let me take care of you.” He said, running his hand up their thigh.

They shivered in anticipation, as he got to his knees before them. He kissed along their thigh, before making use of his mouth to drive them crazy.

Their fingers gripped his hair as he brought them closer to the edge. He brought his hand to his throbbing cock, trying to relieve himself while their moans just turned him on even more.

They came, tugging on his hair as they cried his name and he filled his own hand resting his cheek on their thigh.

“Kiss me.” They said and he crawled up their body, eager to kiss them.

“Let me take care of you.” He repeated, bringing his hand to their sex to stimulate them while they kissed.

MC broke the kiss, “Barbatos.”

He stopped in an instant, worried they were changing their mind.

“Lay down.” They said, moving to straddle him. Barbatos brought his hands to their thighs, looking up at them for their next move, “I’ve got you.”

They gripped his cock, lining him up and lowering themselves onto him.

“Oh fuck, Barbatos.” They panted, bottoming out.

He watched their expression shift to one of pure lust as they started to ride him. He dug his fingers into their thighs, “Yes, just like that.”

MC brought their hand to their sex, working at getting themselves off as they used the butler beneath them.

Barbatos moaned, “Oh fuck, yes. Touch yourself just like that for me. You’re gorgeous like this.”

He was mesmerized by them and moved his hands to his chest, rubbing his sensitive nipples and bucking up into them.

“Ah, shit.” They fell forward, shuddering as they came, “Fuck.”

Barbatos took the lead while they recovered, thrusting up into them with an iron grip on their hips.

MC felt another orgasm coming and laid atop Barbatos, throwing themselves against his thrusts.

“Yes! Fuck me!” They cried.

Their encouragements made the demon go faster, driven by his own orgasm as he pounded mercilessly into the human.

“I’m going to fill you up.” He said his grip tightening even more, “You’re just bouncing on my cock like a needy little whore, aren’t you? You need my cock. Say it.”

“I need-” their words cut off with a thrust that caught their words in their throat, “Your cock!”

“That’s right.” He groaned, holding them down against him as he came.

MC felt so full and when Barbatos brought his hand to their sex, they came shortly after.

Barbatos held them close while they caught their breath, savoring the close contact with the one he had cared for for so long. He looked around the room, and caught sight of the candle. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Hmm?” MC asked, eyes shut as they snuggled against him.

“You set a lure.” He said plainly, “I was already eager to meet your every need.”

“It was Solomon’s idea.” They threw their friend under the bus immediately, “But I’m not complaining at all.”

“Neither am I.” Barbatos swore, kissing their temple, “Next time you stay over, I’d like you in my room.”

“Deal.” They agreed in an instant.


End file.
